


Love Letters

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joker and Harley Quinn in a nonabusive relationship, Love Letters, Obsession, Smut, The Iceberg Lounge, fan mail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Harley finds some letters that were sent to The Joker.





	Love Letters

Joker wore a perfectly tailored dark purple suit, a crisp dark orange shirt underneath, a striped green and purple tie with a ruby tie pin in place, and smiled from ear to ear watching Harley on the stage at the Iceberg lounge. She moved her hips from side to side in a way he found intoxicating. He took a drag on his cigarette, blew out a long line of smoke, his eyes never leaving Harley. Next to Joker, looking surprised, was Penguin dressed in his typical tuxedo. The remains of their dinner lay scattered on the table in front of them, the waitress having been dismissed without Oswald ever looking at her as he stared at Harley Quinn performing on the stage. Oswald had his drink, but he had been holding it in his hand for the last fifteen minutes having yet to take a sip while they both watched the blonde woman singing. Joker glanced sideways at the shorter man, both pleased at Oswald’s clear infatuation with Harley and also in irritation. His annoyance was turning into anger because Harley’s was his girl, and some other man staring at her (despite the fact that he knew without a doubt that Harley would never leave him for the short criminal, but it still raked him to see Oswald staring at his girl), annoyed him. Joker took a deep drag on the cigarette again, calming himself. Harley would be very upset with him if he started shooting people while she was singing. He frowned in though. Perhaps he could remove everyone’s eyes; they could still appreciate Harley’s voice without staring at her figure. 

She was dressed in a sexy, off the shoulder, three quarter sleeve, wiggle dress of deep red. Her blonde hair was pulled back over one ear and held in place by a red rose to let her hair spill down over her shoulder in a golden wave. She was caressing the old fashion microphone, singing in slow, sultry tones while her hips swayed to the music. She blinked her big blue eyes, gazing over at Joker with a slow lick of her red, red lips. As he sang, Harley brought up one foot to rub the back of her red heeled pump behind her other leg while she stared at only Joker, her song only for him. 

“Call me angel and take my hand 

Wishing you could be my man 

But I can tell if its truth or lies 

When you've got bourbon in your eyes 

Tell me something that I don't know 

Then I dare you to prove it so 

I'd ask you to try this on for size 

But you've got bourbon in your eyes 

Your so Mmm…” 

* 

Harley dragged her teeth across her bottom lip, running one hand down the top of her breasts while she sang to Joker. Joker smiled back at her and forgot all about Oswald--about everyone around him--his eyes only on her, only on his Harley. 

She licked the corner of her mouth, winking at Joker while she continued to sing. 

* 

“I find myself showing up at your front door 

Although I can't come in i keep coming back for more 

And when you call me baby it feels just like a line 

And everytime you smile when you look into my eyes 

You don't have the guts to love me like you wish you could 

I'm gonna find someone to make me feel the way I should 

* 

Harley ran her tongue along the bottom of her teeth, turning her seductive gaze at Joker. The look and the promise it carried made him squirm in his seat. 

* 

Run your fingers through my hair 

I want you to touch me there 

But I will not open up my thighs 

Cause you've got bourbon in your eyes 

You're the one that makes me smile 

And I know you'd make it worth my while 

But she's waiting for you and I think she cries 

When you've got bourbon in your eyes....” 

* 

Joker sighed with a smile on his lips as he leaned on his elbows and placed his chin on his hands while his cigarette slowly burned between his fingers, creating a halo around his head. He watched Harley with a swoon in his expression. She was his gorgeous girl, his harlequin, the best thing that had ever happened to him. Having Harley was even better than fighting Batman; nothing compared to her, nothing in all of Gotham compared to his girl. She brought her song to an end, her eyes on Joker. She kissed her fingers and blew a kiss at him; Joker beamed with pleasure. The audience erupted into applause when Harley finished singing, (Frost and Bob, who were standing on guard behind Joker’s seat, clapped and whistled.) Several men were whistling at her, especially when she turned to blow another kiss toward Joker. Joker frowned, sitting up straight and turning to take note of the men who were whistling, making sure he memorized each face. He smiled with a dark glint in his eyes. A few men would not be returning home tonight, he promised himself. The jerks, whistling at his girl, even if she did deserve it because of how wonderful she was up there on the stage. 

Harley smiled, taking a little bow and a couple of waves before she came running (as much as she could in the wiggle dress and the pumps. Joker really appreciated the dress...she did indeed wiggle in all the right ways, and it was glorious. He could watch her all day in that dress wiggling around the hideout. It would be hilarious to watch her during a job in that dress...of course, she might get caught, which would be funny to watch her getting handcuffed in that dress. But at the same time it would not be fun because his girl would be caught. Joker’s frown deepened, followed by a sigh. Okay, save the dress for wiggling around the hideout. Joker giggled, and though that wiggling out of the dress would be the best part. He giggled again thinking wiggle, wiggle, wiggling Harley.) 

Joker watched as Harley made her way towards him, wiggling her way through the maze of tables and people, stopping occasionally when someone called out to her or stopped her to give a compliment. Joker saw a few men reach for her, and saw Harley smack one across the face after he said something to her. (Note to self, Joker thought, kill that one graphically and slow.) Finally, she arrived at their table. Penguin stood when Harley arrived at their table. “Ah! Miss Quinn, that was delightful!” 

Joker stood too, jammed out his cigarette, and just in time as Harley threw herself into his arms with a loud exclamation. “PUDDIN!” 

He chuckled catching her, wrapping his arms tight around her. Harley snuggled against him. It wasn't like he hadn't just seen her on stage, or earlier when she was dressing, but everytime they were apart, she acted as if it had been ages since they had been together, though he wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the way she wiggled against him in excitement, the feel of her pressing against him, the smell of her skin and hair. Holding Harley close was one of his favorite things, right up there with jokes, murder, mayhem, dancing, and holding her close while they were both nude. Harley nuzzled his neck, tickling him despite the collar of his shirt, her breath warm against his throat; the press of her lips against his pulse made him purr. He held her close for just a couple of more seconds, reaching around to grab her rear, squeezing her up against him in a delightful way, until he noticed to smug look coming from Oswald. Oswald had told him once or twice that Harley was a liability, a weakness, his Achilles heel, that the one way to get to him would be through Harley, and while Joker completely disagreed, he didn't like Penguin looking so smug with an all-knowing look...the little fat bastard. 

Joker pushed her back from him in annoyance. Harley gasped and looked surprise, just before her face fell, her lip coming out as a hurt look overcame her pretty face. Joker frowned. Another thing he didn’t like was that look; he didn’t like Harley being hurt, especially if he happened to be the cause. Joker fought with himself for a moment, upsetting Harley or having to put up with Oswald’s smug look, calling Harley a weakness… 

Fuck that little fat bastard he thought as he took his seat. Joker thought about having her sit on her own chair instead of his lap, putting some distance between them, but he couldn't resist her for that long and it angered him even more that he was letting that little prick Oswald’s observations and attitudes keep him from Harley. Joker growled to himself. No one influenced what he did except himself, and Harley, of course. Oswald could go fuck himself with his cigarette holder. 

Joker reached up to grab Harley’s wrist. She gave him a startled look when he yanked her to him. He gathered Harley up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and gave Oswald a dirty look. Penguin grinned, took his seat again, but was smart enough to do so without a word. 

Harley giggled with a smile, wrapping one arm around Joker’s shoulders while he gathered her close once more, one arm going around her waist, the other wrapping around her thighs. He rubbed his hand along her thigh, snaking his fingers under her skirt, his fingers sliding deep. Harley squeezed her thighs, pressing his fingers against her skin. Joker purred, squeezing her thigh in response.. 

She nibbled on his ear. “Did I upset you puddin?” 

Joker sighed before giving her a gentle smile. “No pumpkin, just…” His blue eyes shot over to Oswald, who was speaking to a waitress, from the sound of it ordering dessert for everyone. Joker turned his attention back to Harley. “No sweets, Daddy was just being silly. I”m sorry.” 

Harley ran her fingers along his pale jaw, her eyes following along. “I forgive you.” 

Joker chuckled kissing her fingertips when she brushed them over his lips. “Good.” 

Harley giggled again, caressing his bottom lip, pulling his lip down, her gaze lustful as she spoke. “So, did you like the show puddin? My song was just for you, only you puddin.” 

Joker grinned licking her fingers, eliciting a broad grin from Harley. “Mm...you know I did. I love the dress.” He squeezed her thigh again. “I love the dress very much my sweet, and the song…” 

Harley giggled with pleasure, rubbing her legs against his hand that was trapped between her thighs. “Oh, I’m so glad Mistah J!” 

Penguin smiled watching the two of them. He did believe that Harley was a liability to Joker, that she could be used again, and he was probably going to try to use her at some point to get back at the Joker when Joker inevitably annoyed him, but that was not tonight.. “That was...much better than I was expecting Miss Quinn. You are quite talented and the audience liked you too.” He took a drag on his cigarette that he held in a long cigarette holder between his fingers. Harley turned her attention from Joker to Penguin. The little cigarette holder he used almost made her think of Cruella de Ville; she would not be the least bit surprised if she found out that Penguin skinned puppies. She wrinkled her nose at the thought and snuggled closer to Joker. 

Penguin blew out a stream of smoke before he spoke. “So, two shows a week?” 

Joker narrowed his eyes while Harley turned her attention back to nibbling at his ear. It wasn't that she couldn’t negotiate for herself, it was that she didn't want to. Joker was good at negotiations...mostly, so she simply let him handle it. Besides, she had better things to do, like lick Joker’s ear. 

Joker held her close trying not to squirm too much as her tongue tickled his ear. “How much?” 

Oswald frowned. “I'll pay the regular price I pay my singers.” 

Joker didn't say anything, pondering. Harley, sensing that he was thinking, pulled open his jacket took out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. She put a cigarette between her lips flipping the lighter open and striking the wheel, bringing a small flame to life. Within a few seconds, the end of the cigarette glowed a nice red-orange. She turned it around, placing the cigarette between Joker's lips. He grinned at her, giving her a thankful smiled before taking a drag and blew the smoke out through his nostrils with a grin while Harley played with the small hairs against the back of his neck. 

“Thanks sweets.” Joker purred at her. His gaze on her was both soft and tense. 

Harley smiled brushing her nose against his. “Anytime puddin.” 

Joker turned his attention back to Oswald. “Fine, but I get to pull her out whenever I want. I don’t like sharing--and no one gets handsy with my girl.” He looked at Harley. “That good with you cupcake?” 

“Sure thing puddin. I only wanna sing when you're going to be here anyway.” Harley nibbled on his ear making him chuckle. “Otherwise I don’t care.” 

Oswald nodded. “Agreed.” 

Joker grinned as Oswald motioned to one of his waitresses dressed in a little black and white French maid-style outfit. “Shall we drink on it?” 

“What would you like poo?” Joker rubbed his nose against hers. 

“Oh how about a Sazerac?” Harley purred in return. 

“Mm…” Joker grinned. “Make that two!” He tickled Harley's side. She squirmed and squealed. “You have the best ideas my sweetness.” 

Harley giggled and blushed. “Ah puddin.” 

Oswald rolled his eyes at the two love-sick clowns with a sigh and nodded. “I'll have a New Orleans Fizz my dear and please see that the Budai Szelet slices are brought out soon. ” 

The waitress smiled giving Oswald a flirty grin. “Of course, Mr. Cobblepot sir.” 

Just as the waitress turned to leave, a tall blonde, taller than Harley, walked over to the table. No, Harley thought to herself. The woman didn't walk, she seemed to glide toward them (which was impressive considering the heels the woman was wearing). Not too unlike Red, Harley thought to herself, except Red was always having her plant buddies move her around, this woman seemed to be doing it without the assistance of mutated plants--which also made the woman completely creepy Harley thought. Red had once offered to take Harley around like that, sitting on a bunch of oversized plants when they were doing some after hours shopping, (Harley looking for a present for Joker, Ivy looking for some jewels to hock for her plants.) Harley had refused since the idea had given her the heebie jeebies. 

Harley narrowed her eyes at the woman, dressed in a sequined sheath dress that fell--just barely--past her hips, and was cut down in the front nearly to her navel, leaving very little to the imagination. The woman had long, almost claw like nails, the type that Harley had seen some women have, super long and painted with little bits of jewelry attached to them. (Harley kept her own nails shorts with just enough length to scratch Mistah J’s back when they were having a particularly rousing round of sex.) The woman also had teeth that were almost too white, Harley noted with a raised eyebrow. The woman’s long, blonde hair was up in a double braided updo. She walked over to the table, put her hand on the table’s surface, and leaned forward making sure her cleavage was on display for everyone. She didn't bother to look at anyone but Mistah J. 

Harley instantly hated this woman with every fiber of her being. 

As the woman had approached the table, Harley felt Frost and Bob tense behind Joker’s chair, but he causally held a hand up stopping either man from making a move. 

“Are you the Joker? I mean, of course you’re the Joker, no one looks like you.” The tall woman smiled and blushed. “I had heard the rumors that sometimes Gotham’s elite criminal masterminds frequent this place, and I hoped it was true, but then I saw you sitting here and…” She stood up placing a hand to her ample breasts. “...my heart just started beating so fast! I mean, I love a man who does exactly as he pleases, and you are just such a man...and funny to boot!” She gasped and touched her breasts again. “I do so love a man with a sense of humor!” She smiled pressing perfect white teeth into her full Angelina Jolie bottom lip while her eyes (which Harley noted were shit brown...ah, so there she thought!) raked over Joker like Harley wasn’t there, completely immune to the stink eye that Harley leveled at the strange woman. 

The blonde leaned close again. Her breasts were practically heaving Harley realized, any minute those watermelons were going to come flying out of her dress! Harley shot a look at Joker who grinned at the woman. “Well I do have that effect sometimes, on the heart that is...hearts bursting all over the place when I’m around.” Joker laughed, oblivious to the dirty look Harley was giving him. 

The woman laughed too, stroking her fingernails between her breasts, gazing at Joker from under her lashes. “I was hoping I could get your autograph.” She spoke with that heavy, rough Lauren Bacall-like voice. It made Harley's skin crawl, but the woman's voice also made Harley hyper aware of her own, with her accent and high-pitched vocals...this woman sounded like warm honey running down your arm, sensual and inviting...Harley wondered if she sounded like one of those annoying squeakers in a dog toy. But despite a moment of feeling inferior, Harley wasn't going to let this woman put any moves on her Mistah J. Harley pushed herself to her feet, glaring at the woman who she gave a quick, hard shove. 

Harley narrowed her eyes, making a shooing motion with her hands. “Amscray bimbo.” 

Joker laughed grinning from ear to ear as he shrugged. “Sorry toots, you heard her. I don't give autographs!” 

The woman glared at Harley once before turning her gaze back to Joker. She tried to push past Harley who had put herself between the woman and Joker. The blonde played with the side of he dress, running her fingers along the material over her breast. “Oh pretty please, just for me? I’m your biggest fan.” The blonde completely ignored Harley, placing her other hand on the table and leaned forward, clearly trying to make sure to give Joker a good view of her breasts again. 

Harley moved fast as she grabbed the steak knife that lay on the table in front of her, left there from their dinner earlier, and stabbed the woman’s hand, pinning it to the table. The woman let out a horrible scream though most of the patrons paid little mind to what was going on at the Penguin’s table. (Nearly everyone familiar with the club knew that it was best for their health to simply ignore anything unsavory that happened in the establishment.) 

Harley held the knife there in the woman’s bleeding hand and leaned forward, her voice low and deadly while Joker looked on with delight, pressing his lips together to keep his laughter in check. “Mistah J don't give autographs.” Harley said through clenched teeth. The woman stared back at her, but managed to hiss despite her pain. 

“You bitch.” 

Harley grinned. 

Joker chuckled. “Oh, you will have to excuse my girl. The jealous type you know.” 

Oswald sighed and stood motioning toward a couple of men by the bar who came rushing over. “Yes sir?” they replied in unison. 

“Would you please take care of this young woman?” Oswald pointed at the woman who was struggling not to whimper, though tears ran down her face, smearing her makeup and her nose had started to run. 

Joker stood, wrapping his arms tight around Harley and pulled her back a few steps to prevent her from stabbing anyone else while several members of Penguin’s staff came over and cleared away the table and the woman, making sure that the only trace of what had happened was a small gouge from the knife embedded in the surface of the table. 

Joker whispered in Harley’s ear while the staff worked. “You are a jealous little thing, aren't you pookins?” 

Harley, who now had her arms folded over her chest was glaring at the club staff while they cleaned their table. “I don't like random women thinking they can just come up and talk to you puddin! I mean...they think you're fair game cause we're not married or anything.” Harley stuck her bottom lip out. 

Joker chuckled. “Harley, we don't need to be married. You're the only girl for me. You and I know it and that's enough. I've no interest in anyone but you my sweets.” He smiled turning her around to face him, catching her chin between his finger and thumb turning her to look at him when she refused to. She could see how serious he was as he gazed at her and dropped his voice low so that only she could hear it. “You are mine. You are my partner and my lover, Harls. No one can replace you. You...” He frowned for just a moment as if he were struggling with the words. “You mean everything to me, so don't worry your pretty little head about other women, all right? No one will ever take me from you...unless it’s Batsy hauling me off to Arkham, but then you are usually right behind me.” He winked at her. 

Harley smiled, her shoulders dropping a fraction as some of her tension eased. “Only me?” 

“Only you, there was no one before and no one after my pumpkin poo--only you.” Joker cooed while running the pad of his thumb along her lower lip. Harley smiled gazing up at him with a longing gaze. Joker leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, not something he liked to do in front of anyone but victims or the henchmen, but he knew Harley needed a little extra attention right now. And if anyone decided to be smart and say something about him kissing her, well they would just simply end up dead. 

He ran his tongue in a slow lick along her lips, before he pulled her close, kissing her, his tongue caressing hers in a slow and sensual dance. Harley made a soft sound, wrapped her arms around Joker, melting into him. Penguin waited for them to finish. Joker pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose with a smile. “There, all better?” 

Harley grinned. “For now.” 

Joker chuckled before turning his attention back to Penguin. “So, we’re agreed, two nights a week.” 

Penguin nodded. “Two nights a week. I look forward to hearing you perform again Miss Quinn.” 

Harley smiled at him. “Call me Harley, Pengie, everyone does.” 

* 

They arrived home later that night, the night air was crispy, and the smell of rain filled the air. Joker slipped out of the car along with Bob, reaching in to take Harley’s hand and pull her out. Frost turned the car around as soon as they were clear, heading off to hide the car in their secret garage while Joker and Harley, hand in hand, headed up to the hideout with Bob following along. 

The hideout was quiet, most of the henchmen having turned in or gone to their respective homes for the night. 

Harley yawned and turned to Bob. “You sleep well sweetie.” 

Bob smiled and nodded. Harley and Joker started to turn to head up the stairs when she caught sight of Bob’s pout from the corner of her eye. Harley turned with a frown. “What’s wrong, Bob honey?” 

Bob pointed at his cheek. Harley smiled turning to Joker who smirked, but waited patiently to head upstairs. “Oh Bob wants his good night kisses!” 

Joker smiled. “Oh, I’m sorry Bob.” 

Harley took one side and Joker the other, both of them kissing the big, bald man on the cheeks loudly. Bob bobbed his head with happiness before hurrying off, waving over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness of the building and headed toward his rooms. 

Joker shook his head with a smile. “Bob simply can’t go to sleep without his kisses.” 

Harley giggled taking Joker’s hand and dragging him toward the stairs. “I know exactly how he feels.” 

Joker resisted her a little, just for the fun of watching her have to work to pull him along, struggling with the tight little dress was sexy and funny. Harley pulled with all her strength walking backwards up the stairs. “Will...you...come...on!” she snarled pulling on his arm. 

Joker groaned. “I can’t...too tired...no strength.” He started to let himself sink to the floor, eliciting a snarl-scream from Harley. “Oh come on!!” 

Joker giggled at her, but Harley decided to let go of his arm. Joker stumbled back and fell on his rear. “Fine, you can sleep down here,” Harley said looking indignant. She turned and walked up the steps while Joker continued to laugh. She narrowed her eyes, and with a deftness and speed that Joker admired for many reasons, wiggled right out of her dress. Joker stopped laughing to watch her as she kicked the dress down the stairs. She grinned at him as she unclasped her bra, which she tossed after the dress before she wiggled out of her panties, leaving her wearing only her red heels. “But you are going to miss all of this…” She wiggled naked on the stairs, giving him a seductive smile before she jogged up the remaining steps. 

Joker watched her in silence, his eyes following the distracting and pleasant jiggle of her backside as she took the stairs, opened their bedroom door and disappeared, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Joker giggled as he climbed to his feet. “Well, I can’t miss that!” 

He started to work at his tie as he took the stairs two at a time. 

* 

When he opened the door, the room was still dark, but one candle flickered beside the bed. Joker grinned when he saw Harley, naked except for the clip in her hair, lying on her back, and with her arms stretched above her head. 

She smiled at him with a heavy lidded gaze, sliding her legs together. “You wanna try some of my pudding, puddin?” 

Joker grinned lopsided as he quickly began to undress, kicking his shoes across the room and dropping his clothing into a pile on the floor. 

“I do!” Joker chuckled throwing himself on the bed and Harley once he was naked. Harley squealed aloud, laughing when he landed on top of her. Joker wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, the two of them rolling onto their sides while kissing and laughing. Joker rolled Harley onto her back kissing her thoroughly, his giggling dying down until he was only kissing her with slow and deliberate care. 

Harley ran her hands down his lean back feeling the multitude of scars that criss-crossed his body along with the lean, firm muscles that moved under his skin. She moaned against his mouth catching his lips with hers, twisting her tongue with his while she dragged her feet along his legs. 

Joker growled, his kisses moving from her lips to her throat, following the curve to her shoulders. She sighed with pleasure, feeling his teeth press against her skin, followed by the warmth of his tongue licking his way down to the top of her breasts. Joker purred in the back of his throat, nibbling at her breasts. Harley brought her hands up to his hair, threading her fingers through the thick green locks with a moan when his tongue glided over her nipple. Joker sucked her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her hard nipple slowly, alternating between slow sucking and gentle, tender licks. He kissed his way across her chest to her other breast. 

Harley cradled his head against her breast, her groin hot and aching as she murmuring in a soft voice. “Puddin...oh puddin…” 

He smiled against her breast, sucking on the side of her breast before he answered her moans. “Mm...my sweet, sweet little pumpkin...my sweet, sweet Harley.” He dragged his tongue along her skin, licking his way up her throat and over her chin. Joker nibbled at her chin before capturing her lips again in a deep, passionate kiss. 

Harley made a small breathy sound, her hands snaking down his arms. She loved the softness of his pale skin under her hands, the firm play of his muscles, the way his body moved against hers. She ached for him, needing him to hold her, to be inside her. She dragged her teeth feather light across his tongue, thrusting her hips up and smiling when she felt his erection against her. He broke the kiss, pulled away from her, but before Harley could protest he had sat back onto the mattress and yanked her up. Harley squeaked as Joker gathered her onto his lap capturing her mouth in a deep kiss, his hands sliding down her back to cup her rear and pull her closer. His fingers pressed into her skin to pull her as close as possible against him while his mouth moved against hers in a slow, tongue twisting kiss. Harley wrapped her arms and legs around him, catching his bottom lip with her teeth. Joker grinned at the feeling, the hint of pain, but that only enhanced his pleasure. He lifted her up, holding her and adjusting her position before sliding her down onto his erection slowly, both of them groaning as their bodies joined. 

Harley shuddered, pulled her legs up tight against his back to press him deep inside her; she splayed her hands against his back to hold him tight. She buried her face against the side of his neck with a moan. 

“Puddin…” she moaned. 

Joker thrust his hips at the same time he held her down on him, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment as ripples of delightful tingling rushed through his body. He stroked his hands down her back with a husky whisper. “Harley…” 

She caught his mouth in a desperate kiss at the same time sliding herself back, then brought herself forward again, feeling the shivering pleasure of him deep inside her. They moved together, their bodies sliding and thrusting; the springs of the bed squeaked along with them. Joker reached up to caress the side of her face with one hand, his thumb brushing across her lips. “I love you,” he whispered. “You know that Harley, you know I love you?” His eyes were serious, something he so rarely was, if ever. 

Harley moved, continuing the slow and liquid slide and thrust of making love, gazing into his eyes. “I know puddin...I know...I love you too puddin, I do, so much. I love you so much.” 

He smiled at her, the humor returning to his eyes. “I know you do.” 

Harley laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around him, pressing her mouth to his while they moved until she felt the building burn of pleasure that raced up through her until it burst over her in a gush of warmth, pleasure rippling through her entire body. She arched, moaning and gasping. 

Joker yanked her against him as her moans became louder, burying himself deep in order to feel her pleasure rush over him. He wanted to hold back, to try to give her another orgasm, but he simply couldn’t. He cried out, his climax a hot burst of pleasure made him shudder and twitch in the throes of delight. 

Harley tightened her hold on him, pressing him close when he climaxed, her head on his shoulder, and her eyes closed as a feeling of deep, happy contentment washed over her. 

* 

The next morning Harley woke up early feeling happy and energized. Singing last night had been fun, but the sex...she giggled and wiggled with a broad smile as she hopped out of bed. She glanced over at Joker who was lying on his stomach, one arm crooked and resting over his head, the other dangling off the side of the bed, as was one leg. She smiled, gazing at his naked back, her eyes trailing down to his tight little back side. The urge to jump him again was strong; she never got tired of having sex with him, especially when he was being so attentive like last night...But she decided to show and make him breakfast in bed instead...and maybe some fun with syrup. Harley smirked as that idea entered her consciousness; the notion of dripping syrup on his pale skin had her feeling giddy as she took a quick shower. She dried her hair, pulled it back into a ponytail before slipping into her clothing for the day; a pair of black leggings and an oversized pink fluffy sweater that hung off her shoulder. She pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks and tiptoed out of their bedroom, stopping only to pull the blankets back over Joker, and then headed to the kitchen. 

She pulled open the refrigerator to see what they had, and grinned when she saw a gallon of fresh milk, eggs, some fruit, bread...clearly Bob had gone to the store. She reached for the milk and eggs thinking to herself how if it wasn’t for Bob she and Mistah J would starve, or only eat junk food. 

She set the milk and eggs down on the counter while humming the song she had performed last night to herself, opened the cabinet to look for the mixing bowl when she stopped short. She frowned. Stuffed along the side of her mixing bowl was what looked to be several papers and envelopes. Harley’s brow furrowed as she reached in and pulled out the pile. She slowly flipped through them, all of them letters, old fashioned handwritten letters. 

Harley glanced at the envelope for one. The recipient’s name was written across it, ‘The Joker, Arkham Asylum.’ The return address was for a Janet Holmes. Harley stared at it for a beat before she pulled the letter that was inside out. Along with the letter itself a photo dropped out a young woman with long brunette hair in a miniscule green bikini and sucking on a popsicle. Harley’s eyes widened, her hand holding the letter and photo began to tremble. She slowly opened the letter, her eyes scanning over the words. 

“Dear Joker, 

I just had to send you this letter to tell you how much I love you!! You are so smart and handsome, always out thinking that awful Batman! I love your eyes and your hands are just so manly! I had a dream about you choking me, isn’t that funny? Anyway I hope you write me soon, and that you like the picture I sent. More on the way, just tell me what you want to see. 

Love, Janet.” 

Harley stared at the words, a furious scowl forming on her face as she crushed the letter in her fist. 

* 

Joker groaned and stretched out his arms and legs, arching his back, which cracked noticeably with the movement. He relaxed, letting his body flop back against the mattress. He grinned, turning his head to the side, and frowned. Harley wasn’t in bed. He pushed himself up, looking around the room and listened. He could hear movement...a lot of movement and some crashing...he rolled off the bed, wondering what on earth Harley was doing, but decided to tackle whatever it was after he had showered and dressed. 

He whistled a happy tune to himself as he walked into the bathroom. 

* 

After showering, he fixed his hair, dressed in a dark green three piece suit, dark orange shirt with a green polka dotted tie, and a pair of bright purple and green suspenders. He slipped on a pair of black and white oxfords, then he added the finishing touch--a nice, bright red lipstick on his lips along with a smile before he headed out into the main body of their rooms to see what all the noise was about. 

He stepped through the doorway and stopped short, his mouth dropping open in surprise. 

The room looked as if a stampede of buffalo and a million other animals had rushed through, ripping their way through everything. All the cabinets doors in the kitchen were open, the contents all over the floor and counters, the trash can had been overturned (the trash was scattered over a wide swathe of the kitchen), the couch looked like a knife had been taken to it with fluff everywhere, the tables were on their sides, a couple of lamps were broken, papers and playing cards were everywhere, even his desk that he kept up here for planning schemes was ripped apart, the contents everywhere. 

Joker didn’t really care about the mess, but his desk annoyed him. He narrowed his eyes, turning from his destroyed desk to Harley who was standing in the middle of the disaster. Her hair looked frazzled, her eyes wide and red. He was ready to yell at her, but what stopped him from yelling was the look on her face--a combination of rage mixed with a hurt he had never seen before in her eyes. It was clear from how swollen and bloodshot her eyes were, that she had been crying. He frowned in confusion. 

When her gaze zeroed in on him, Joker went still. She was holding paper in her hands, and it was only then that he saw the numerous photographs lying on the living room table (the only piece of furniture not on its side.) 

Harley snarled when she saw him. “How long?” 

Joker, with genuine confusion, asked. “How long what?” 

“Have you been getting these letters??!!!” She shook the wads of paper she held in her hands. “There are so many of them!! And the photos!! How many? How long?” 

Joker’s eyebrows lowered as he tried to piece together what Harley meant; it took him several beats (during which Harley struggled not to cry, but she was so upset the tears came anyway) before he answered. “Ah, I don’t really remember...Bob started bringing them to me a week ago I think…” 

“BOB??!!” Harley screamed throwing down the papers. She stomped over to their door, yanking it open and screamed down the stairs. “BOB!! GET UP HERE!!!” 

Joker took a step toward Harley. “Pumpkin, I don’t understand why…” 

Harley spun and pointed at him. “Don’t you say a word!!” 

Joker stopped with his hands up, his eyes going wide, but he snapped his mouth shut. A few seconds later Bob came rushing up the stairs in his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of pink pajama pants with a long top that had a soft tutu that hung to his knees and the glittering words: “Nothing Can Stop a Princess” sparkling across his chest, a pair of fluffy pink slippers, along with a huge, pink, teddy bear in his arms. Bob stopped short when he saw the state of Joker and Harley’s rooms and the crazed rage visible in Harley’s expression. 

Joker looked over at Bob with an confused expression and shrugged. 

Harley got in Bob’s face. “Did you bring him these letters?” 

Bob frowned, but Harley grabbed up some of the photos and letters, shoving them into Bob’s face. Bob frowned in confusion, then slowly nodded, looking very upset that Harley was angry. 

Harley screamed throwing letters and photos into the air. 

Joker tried again. “Pumpkin pie, sweetie, I…” 

“You WHAT??!” Harley snarled. 

Joker frowned, “But poo, I ah...I didn’t read any of them...well, that’s not true. I read the first few, but then…” 

“THEN WHY ARE THEY ALL OVER THE ROOM??!!!!!!!” Harley walked up to him and shoved him in the chest. 

Joker looked shocked before he answered. “Well, I just...didn’t care really and…” 

“Didn’t care!!” Harley screamed, stared at him before turning and stomping into their bedroom. Bob and Joker exchanged a look before Harley, now dressed in jeans, a red pullover and tennis shoes shoved past Joker heading to the door. 

Joker frowned. “Sweets, where are you going?” 

Harley snarled. “I need air and I need to be away from you--from both of you.” 

She shoved past Bob (who looked hurt and on the verge of tears) and disappeared, both of them hearing a door slam a few seconds later. 

Joker rubbed the bridge of his nose, picked up one of the overturned kitchen chairs and sat down. “I don’t understand women Bob. I forgot all about those letters...I mean, I stopped reading them. They were all a little creepy--even for me. I just shoved them places because...well...I didn’t care and I really didn’t think about it.” Joker mused as Bob came over, picked up another chair and sat down, his bottom lip trembling. 

Joker reached down to pick up one of the pictures, this one of a different woman than from the first letter, and nude. Joker cringed. “Ew,” he said, tossing the photo back on the floor. “I don’t understand why Harley is acting so jealous or angry with me. I don’t like any of these women. Harley is my girl.” 

He sighed again. “None of them mean anything. I don’t like their pictures or their letters…I only want Harley...she is the only one.” His voice dropped to a whisper. He rubbed his bottom lip with his finger looking from the letters on the floor to Bob. 

“I should go after her and explain, shouldn’t I?” Joker asked. “That I didn’t tell her about them because I didn’t care enough about the letters to think they were important because I only care about her.” 

Bob nodded vigorously. 

Joker sighed. “Fine.” 

He pushed himself up, hurrying to the door, stopping to turn around and give Bob a smile. “I’m sure she isn’t really mad at you either.” 

Bob smiled before Joker disappeared out the door. 

* 

Harley was muttering to herself as she stomped down the sidewalk, the coolness from last night was still clinging to Gotham. The cloud filled sky smelled of rain heavy in the air. She had her hood pulled up over her hair, her hands shoved in the front pockets of her hoodie as she walked and sniffing back tears. 

“Stupid clown, stupid, stupid clown.” She wiped at her face with the back of her hand as she walked. “He’s so stupid!!” she growled while blinking back tears. 

After a few minutes of walking, thinking about what he had said… “Well, I just...didn’t care really and…” 

Harley stopped short, blinked and spoke out loud to herself. “Wait..what? He didn’t care...about the letters...that means...they didn’t mean anything to him,” Harley said in a whisper as the words soaked in. Joker hadn’t told her about the letters because they meant nothing to him...he didn’t care about those women sending him letters and pictures.” She frowned. “That’s why they were stuffed all over the place--he didn’t even care enough to even throw them away, he just stuffed them wherever he happened to be...he wasn’t trying to hide them, he just...AAah!! Stupid clown!!!” 

Harley groaned and threw her arms into the air before she spun around and headed back home at a jog. 

* 

Joker stepped outside and hissed through his teeth, squinting. It wasn’t the brightest sunlight, but the grey day was still more sunlight than he liked to deal with. He turned around and went back inside only to reappear a minute later wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses with dark lenses. 

“Ah, better.” He smiled. 

Joker headed down the sidewalk with a frown. Harley couldn’t have gotten far on foot. If he could just find her and explain…he shoved his hands in the front pockets of his slacks and headed down the concrete path. He couldn’t believe he was chasing after her, at least no one that mattered was awake to see him. 

He was so busy thinking about Harley, his mind focused solely on trying to figure out how to make her happy again that he didn’t notice the shadows that separated themselves from the building that ran alongside the hideout. 

Four women appeared behind him, each one armed with a taser. One carried a large sack, another held zip tie handcuffs, their attention focused with razor precision on the Joker. 

* 

Harley turned the corner and jogged up the sidewalk, heading toward the hideout when she saw a glint of something on the sidewalk, the watery sunlight breaking through the clouds enough the light reflected off the object on the ground. She stumbled to a stop, bending over to pick up the object, her eyes wide. It was a pair of sunglasses. 

Harley frowned, examining them. She knew these glasses… 

“Puddin?”


End file.
